The present invention relates to a working machine, in particular a traveling material-handling machine, in particular a hydraulic excavator, comprising a basic machine, a cabin and a cabin arm pivotally mounted on the basic machine, by means of which the position of the cabin with respect to the basic machine can be varied, wherein the cabin arm can be swivelled with respect to the basic machine about a horizontal axis by means of at least one hydraulic actuator, and wherein the cabin is pivotally mounted on the cabin arm via a hydraulic inclination adjustment device.
Such working machine is known from DE 20 2004 019 708 U1.
In such working machines, it is possible to vary the position of the cabins with respect to the basic machine by means of the cabin arm, so that an operator always has an optimum view of the working area and/or the tool of the working machine. When the cabin arm is swivelled, the cabin would be inclined with respect to the cabin arm without a corresponding change in its alignment. By means of the inclination adjustment device, the alignment of the cabin now can be varied or adapted correspondingly, in order to maintain the cabin in its normal position, in which the cabin floor is aligned substantially horizontally. In addition, the cabin can also be aligned such that the cabin floor is inclined with respect to the horizontal, so as to provide the operator with a better downward or upward view due to the inclined arrangement of the cabin.
The cabin arm usually includes an emergency lowering system, by means of which the cabin arm with the cabin pivotally mounted thereon can safely be lowered in the case of a failure of the cabin arm hydraulics, so that the operator can easily get out of the cabin.
In known working machines, however, this involves the problem that the angle of inclination of the cabin with respect to the attachment on the cabin arm is determined by the inclination adjustment device, so that when the cabin arm is swivelled down in a case of emergency lowering, the inclination of the cabin is varied. As a result, the cabin can have a considerable inclination when being lowered, whereby the operator is endangered.